Betrayal
by Ritchie Waterfighter
Summary: A certain catboy ponders about something in the rain... shounen ai pairing, my usual couple


HIYO!!! ^^;;; Sorry that I've died again. Last month I've been really busy with our OAC plays @ school, which, I hafta admit, am really glad that it's over cuz I actually have free time again. But now am sad cuz am not doing anything !

Bullet: *Throws a brick at Ritchie* Shut up with your ramblings! I can't concentrate in playing DDR!"

Ow… X.x That hurt. Well, I wanted to submit something before I go to the Animé North convention this Friday yay! Am so excited ^^. Btw, Leina, I said that I was going to submit something, and here it is, I hope u won't nag at me for not submitting anything else sooner O.o;;;.

Bullet: BTW, this girl doesn't own anything, so don't even bother.

HEY! That was uncalled for! Oh and also, this is supposed to be a one shot, but if I get enough reviews that says continue, I'll see what I can do for it, okies?

**Betrayal**

**By Ritchie Waterfighter**

Thunder strikes as I looked out the glass window. I'm alone, just by myself, nobody at all around me.

It's raining now, but it's not like anybody cares. I thought you did, but I guess I was wrong. Absently, I stood up from my seat and walked out the door. 

I guess I should say that I'm lucky that it's raining. You can't tell whether it's the raindrops or my own tears trickling down my face.

You lied to _me_ and I can't believe that you did it. Me, of all people. Me…the first person you ever trusted.

I guess it's too late to cry over spilled milk. I guess that I should have figured that you didn't have feelings for me, like you did anyone who tried to befriend you.

How can you be so cold? Was I _that_ naïve? Did I actually think that you wouldn't betray me? Just like you betrayed out team?

I love you. Wait…no. I thought I _loved_ you. Love is too strong of a word to be used right now. Before this, I would've used the word love without hesitation, but now…

I took a step forward, nearing the cliff of the mountain. I absently looked back, not noticing the distance I've already walked. I shrugged the thought off, walking closer to my death, to my would-be solitude.

Another lightning bolt struck, hitting a tree and causing it to burn in flames. I looked at it ponderingly before shaking my head.

That tree had a better deal. I'm going through a bad situation, and been through worse mind you. I guess there's no other choice but to move forward…

"REI!"

Vaguely, I looked back slowly to where I heard the sound come from. Who in their right mind would go outside in this weather?

"REI, WHERE ARE YOU?"

That voice… it sounds very familiar…

I see a figure finally getting into view, I then narrowed my eyes to try and figure out who came after me. My eyes then widened when I realized who it was.

"Rei, what the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Why would you care?" I snapped back before hissing, "Why don't you just go back to Tala, Kai!"

"I-is this what it's all about?" he asked taken aback from my retort.

"Ever since we were kids, Kai, ever since we were kids. There already are a lot of things I have bottled up. You're little stunt earlier just triggered a chain reaction."

"Rei…"

"Just don't. You've betrayed me, and I need time to think." I snapped, flashing him a glare that could've killed anyone.

I heard him heave out a sigh, and then I heard footsteps. I listened for a few more seconds before I heard him call out to me again.

"I really am sorry, Rei. I'll do everything I can to make things right about us."

With that, he resumed his pace down the mountain path. When I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, my legs gave way and I slumped down on the muddy floor.

_~Fini?~_

Well? What did you guys think? The first part was, well, I was in a depressed mood when I wrote it. I hope that u liked it though… even though it's short -.-U. Oh, and about my other stories… "Will you accept me for me?" and "I want to be with you" They're kinda on hold cuz I have writers block on them. Well, that aside, I hope that you like this story and if you want me to actually add another chapter on this to continue, then do so ^^;;;. Well, bai bai 

Ritchie Waterfighter


End file.
